


She's Kara's daughter after all

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Kara takes the girls to Midvale and realizes how much they're like her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512017
Comments: 10
Kudos: 291





	She's Kara's daughter after all

**Author's Note:**

> Still finishing up the october prompts because I got such a late start last month and I want to see them through! Bear with me! Hope you like this one! 
> 
> 22\. Donut

Kara checked her watch, 8:37pm. She adjusted the little girl in her arms and looked to her side to make sure Alexis was still with her. Lori had her arms loosely around her neck and her little head was buried into it as much as she could be. Little puffs of air hit her neck and she tightened her hold on her daughter. 

Alexis was walking next to her being a trooper, insisting that she didn’t need to be carried. Even though carrying both her 9 and 7 year old was one of the easiest things she could possible do. “Bug hold my pocket while we cross the parking lot ok?” 

She felt a little hand reach up and grab the back pocket on her jeans before she continued into the parking lot. They’d spent the day at the fair in Midvale while Lena had to stay back in National City and work. They both decided the girls should be out of the city while she worked on figuring out who was hacking into L-Corps servers. 

Kara opened the back door and let Alexis climb in first. She set Lori into her booster seat and put her seatbelt on. From the trunk she grabbed a blanket and draped it over her sleeping daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Closing the door and walking around to the other side of the car she opened it and made sure her older daughter was buckled in and situated.“Lex are you gonna be cold too?” She nodded and Kara slipped off the jacket she was wearing to drape over her older daughter. Her lips pressed to her daughter’s forehead and she closed the door once she was sure they were both settled. 

Kara climbed into the front seat and started the car. She put the movie on that the girls had been watching on their way to Midvale earlier but with the volume lower than before. It wouldn’t be long before Alexis was asleep too. 

It was dark out now and she contemplated taking the girls to their grandma’s for the night instead of making the drive back to National City. Her hit speed dial ‘1’ as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Hi baby, how are the girls?” Lena sounded exhausted and she immediately felt bad for interrupting her. 

“They’re ok. Lori fell asleep about a half hour ago and Lex is on her way out now. You sound exhausted babe.” 

“I’m alright. It’s just been a long day. I think we’ve almost got who was hacking into the servers. Alex and Brainy have been a big help.” 

“Do you want me to take the girls to my moms? Then you can sleep in tomorrow morning.” She drove down the familiar road Alex had taken her on many times before. 

“Yea they’ll love waking up at Grandma’s. If I get done soon I’ll let you know. We should be done in an hour or two hopefully.” 

“Alright. You know how to find me babe. Go save the world. I love you.” 

“I love you too. I’ll text you before I head home. Give the girls a kiss for me.” 

“Of course. Bye babe,” she said turning in the driveway to her childhood home. 

“Bye honey.” _Click_. 

Kara pulled up and put the car in park. A glance in the mirror confirmed what she’d already figured would happen; both of her daughters were fast asleep in the backseat. She laughed quietly and got out of the car. It only took a minute before she heard her mom opening the front door and coming outside. 

“I didn’t know you were coming today honey. Is everything ok?” 

“Yea everything is ok. Someone was hacking into L-Corp and the girls were upset Lena couldn’t take them to the mall today. So we came to the fair for the day. I knew you had a big meeting today so I didn’t mention it. I was going to take them back into National City but it’s getting late and Lena and I both thought they’d like waking up at Grandma’s better than home.” 

“Of course, you know you guys are always welcome here. They must be asleep if they haven’t attacked yet.” 

Kara laughed, “Yea. Lori’s been asleep for about an hour but Alexis just fell asleep.” She opened the back door and unbuckled her youngest. It was pretty easy to lift her 7 year old into her arms and cradle her close. In a second her mom was behind her holding out her arms for her granddaughter. She passed her off carefully and closed the door quietly. 

A few steps around the car and she was scooping up her sleeping older daughter. She followed her mom inside the house and climbed the stairs to her old room. Her mom was settling Lori into Alex’s old twin bed so she set Alexis onto hers. 

Kara slipped off her little converse and set them on the floor. She tugged the blanket up over her little girl and kissed her forehead lightly. Eliza was doing the same to Lori and they exited the room together. 

They tugged the door closed behind them with a soft click. In a few steps they were back downstairs in the kitchen. Kara climbed up onto the barstool at the breakfast bar. “Did you ever think you’d being doing that?” 

Eliza poured a cup of tea and slid it across the counter to her. “When you two moved to National City I thought that it might never happen. I’ve been thinking about moving closer to you girls.” 

Kara almost spit out her tea, “You want to move to National City?” 

“Not the city exactly. I was thinking a house further out in the suburbs. Somewhere between you and Alex. I miss being able to see you girls and I certainly miss seeing my granddaughters. If I lived closer the girls could stay with me whenever you needed. Say if there was an emergency or if you guys wanted a night off.” 

“I can’t imagine you not living here. But it would be nice having you closer to us. The girls miss you almost as much as Alex and I do.” 

Eliza sat next to her and kissed her cheek, “Maybe you girls could scope out some places for me and then I can make a trip out and take a look.” 

“Of course, I’ll text Alex about it tomorrow and we’ll figure something out.” 

They sat in the kitchen for a while and talked about anything and everything. Kara filled her in on everything the girls had been doing. They were a busy family and it wasn’t just because of their jobs. Alexis played soccer, took piano lessons, and swam on a competitive team. Lori on the other hand did ballet and was a girl scout. 

Needless to say they were busy most nights of the week. They finished their tea and ended up sitting on the couch in the living room. Eliza was stretched out on the chaise on one end while Kara had her feet tucked under her on the other end. A soft pitter patter stole her attention away and she leaned back in the direction of the stairs. 

“Lex?” “Mama?” “Down here bug.” They watched as a sleepy 9 year old came into view. She crossed the room and climbed into Kara’s lap. Her arms encircled the little girl and she kissed the top of her head. 

“Couldn’t stay asleep?” Blonde curls shook as she shook her head. “Mom’s not here to tuck us in.” Kara pulled her daughter into her lap and held her close. 

“Mom’s still busy at work. We can talk to her later when you girls are going to bed for real.” Her fingers ran through the blonde waves and she felt her daughter lean into her. 

Eliza watched the exchange in front of her with a smile. “How about we find you and your sister some pajamas and then we can make a snack?” Alexis nodded and Kara let her up off her lap so she could go with Eliza. 

She watched her mom and daughter head upstairs together. Idly she scrolled through her messages and emails. A few minutes later Alexis was coming down the stairs wearing one of her old Midvale high t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants with the House of El plastered all over them. 

Kara couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. “You look adorable Lex.” “Grandma said it was your old pajamas.” “They are. You look pretty comfy.” 

Alexis nodded and Eliza appeared behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. “How about we make some donuts?” 

She watched her daughters green eyes light up, “Yea!” 

A half hour passed and Kara leaned in the doorway to the kitchen watching her mom and daughter making donuts. It wasn’t too long ago that she stood at the same counter with her mom doing the same thing. 

Her phone rang and she stepped out onto the back porch to answer it. 

_Lena <3_ flashed across the screen. She slid her thumb across it and pressed it to her ear. 

“Hi babe. Did you finish up at work?” 

“Hi darling. Yea I’m all done at work. I was actually thinking that maybe you might want to swing by and grab the girls some pajamas and clean clothes for tomorrow.” 

“Oh yea?” 

“Yea, and while you’re here you can pick me up. Maybe we can make a weekend out of Midvale with your mom.” 

“Ok, the girls would love that. Are you on your way home now?” She stepped back into the house and saw them mixing frosting. 

“Yea can you leave in like ten minutes? It’ll give me like twenty to pack some stuff for the weekend for all of us.” 

“Sure, I’ll be there soon.” Kara hung up and slid her phone into her pocket as she stepped up to the counter where her mom and daughter were. 

“I’m gonna run home and pick up some clothes for you girls for the morning. Don’t have more than one donut while I’m gone missy.” Alexis grinned up at her, “Ok mama.” Eliza laughed and she shook her head knowing Alexis was going to eat more than one. After all, she was her Kara’s daughter, what did she expect?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
